


Reminded

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Tom and Alex watch Aaron and Emily together and are reminded of their younger selves.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: So loving this show especially the chemistry between Aaron and Emily. Unbeated.

****  
Tom smiled as Alex came up to him and they embraced, it had been three days since the capital building had blown up changing their lives forever.

Since then they'd been in constant motion with barely any time for each other.

The air was chilly since it was January but their jackets helped a bit.

"Is Penny asleep?" Tom asked.

Alex nodded, "Finally, and Leo is in his room."

"Being his typical teenage self I would assume," Tom replied.

Alex grinned, "Of course."

They decided to go in but stayed near the door and look at the stars and try to block out all the activity around them.

****  
"I'm telling you Miller would be the perfect secretary for treasury!"

Emily's exasperated voice broke through the private, brief, world they'd been trying to escape to.

"Miller isn't suitable, we should go with Stevens!" Aaron's tone matched Emily's.

Tom and Alex quietly walked to hallway and saw the two standing close to each other, neither willing to back down.

"Rumor is Stevens goes to strip joints every Friday," Emily said.

Aaron ran his hands over his face, "This is Washington, and everyone has something."

Emily let out her own sigh of frustration, "I'm sure you do as well."

The look that came over Aaron's face was someone who both looked like they wanted to kiss or strangle her, or preferably both.

Alex looked at Tom and grinned, "They look ready to kiss sometimes."

"Emily has Kyle," Tom told her.

"He's sweet, but a little on the high strung side, I can't see them lasting."

"Your friends thought I was on the nerdy side," Tom said.

Alex winked, "I thought that too, until I got to know you, and then there were times you aggravated me."

"And then during one of our sparring matches I kissed you and the rest is history."

"Point is Mr. President aggravation can lead to the best relationships."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Let's call it a night and pick this up tomorrow," Aaron sounded tired.

"Finally you make sense," Aaron rolled his eyes at Emily who scowled and then they walked to the exit.

Alex and Tom looked at each other; any nice distraction in their new environment was welcoming.

Just then they saw an aide approaching and they knew it was time for Tom to be the president once again.


End file.
